Mr. E
Mr. E is the anonymous person who helped the new Mystery Incorporated in their earlier mysteries. He signifies his clues authenticity with his very own wax seal - the symbol of the letter E. He was later revealed to be Ricky Owens, a member of the original Mystery Incorporated. His alias is a pun off the word "mystery". Physical appearance He is very stocky, with a large body. He wears a purple jacket over a yellow and white t-shirt. He has wild hair and a scraggly, black and white beard. He also has dark, sunken eyes. His jacket has his seal with an 'E' on it. Personality Mr. E is sinister and larger-than-life. Although he helped the gang, he also hired Alice May (which makes him complicit in her crime of kidnapping and temporarily imprisoning a young man). History Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one .]] He called K-Ghoul and said that they shouldn't had brought back the locket that Daphne Blake found in the sewers and that the real mystery had just begun. He sent the gang to Gatorsburg and replaced their stolen engine. He gave them a CD that helped them solve the case. When Daphne was kidnapped by the Man-Crab, Mr. E provided an 8-Track cassette and an article talking about other people disappearing, meaning the kidnappings have had happened before. He also provided an old yearbook from Crystal Cove High School, with a page about the previous Mystery Incorporated. He used an accomplice at the faire, offering Velma advice not to give up on Shaggy, as well as a box with a picture and a message as stated in the section below. Through his henchman he gave the gang a magazine with a clue to a vampire case. He stole a box containing the Darrow Family Archives from Darrow University and gave it to the gang. It appeared that Mr. E was trying to make sure the gang would stay together. He gave Shaggy two notes in a bag of Nature Slivers, telling him about a mystery at the hospital. Season two He told Velma and Marcy to get the piece of the Planispheric Disk in Baba Yaga's House. When Marcy came home, she found him in her living room, and he warned her not to side with Mystery Incorporated, stating that there days were numbered. (The House of the Nightmare Witch) He informed Angel Dynamite (now going by her birth name Cassidy Williams) that Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves were returning to Crystal Cove. He scolded Velma for double crossing him and kicking Marcy out of the group, but she hung up on him before he could finish. (Web of Dreamweaver!) He was summoned to a meeting by Professor Pericles, with the other original Mystery Inc.. Cassidy, Brad and Judy consequently turned down Pericles, but E rejoined forces with former best friend, and plotted with him to destroy Cassidy, who began leaving cryptic messages about all of their wrong doings from her radio station. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 121. Menace of the Manticore ** 125. Pawn Of Shadows ** 202. The House of the Nightmare Witch ** 203. The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom! ** 204. Web of Dreamweaver! ** 205. The Hodag of Horror ** 207. The Gathering Gloom ** 212. Scarebear ** 213. Wrath of the Krampus ** 214. Heart of Evil Additionally Mr. E's voice can only be heard in the following episodes * 101. Beware The Beast From Below * 102. The Creeping Creatures * 109. Battle Of The Humungonauts Curse of Crystal Cove clues Throughout the first season Mr. E had supplied clues to the gang for them to solve the Curse of Crystal Cove. The current clues include: * An old 8-track cassette and a newspaper article with a large piece missing. (Revenge Of The Man Crab) * A Crystal Cove High yearbook from the past featuring a picture of the previous Mystery Inc.. (The Legend Of Alice May) * A box Velma found with two pieces of paper in it. One saying "This has all happened before" and the other was a picture of the previous Mystery Inc. With a red circle around their mascot, Professor Pericles. (The Grasp Of The Gnome) * A text message said they had to follow Professor Pericles if they want to solve the mystery. However, the Mystery Inc gang doesn't know that Professor Pericles escaped yet. (Howl Of The Fright Hound) * Mr. E has left them a box belonging to the Darrow family, along with a note which reads that the old Mystery Inc. might never have disappeared if they had this box in their possession. Upon opening the box, its contents are revealed to be an entire history of Crystal Cove. Velma states that it seems that one mystery has become two. * The taunting message of Professor Pericles, through his associate. (Where Walks Aphrodite) * The last known diary of Cassidy Williams, saying they were about to investigate the ruins of the Darrow home. (Escape From Mystery Manor) Episodic clues During the first half of the first season Mr. E had also supplied the gang with clues to unmasking the monster of the week: * An imitation gator skin purse (The Creeping Creatures) * A riddle is presented to the gang to help them figure out the identities of the humungonauts. ** "To solve the mystery, do as follows. Open your eyes and look for the "signs" that are all around you. Open your ears and you'll "add" to your knowledge. Open your minds and you'll "ensure" a speedy solution." (Battle Of The Humungonauts) * A physics book by the henchmen with a magazine. (The Secret Serum) * Two notes inside a bag of Nature Slivers that were nearly eaten by Shaggy. The notes tell them to check out the hospital for a mystery. (When The Cicada Calls) * A computer message with a dancing swordfish as a clue. (The Wild Brood) Identity Cassidy Williams called him Ricky, and he said she was like the naive Cassidy he fell in love with.The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom! He must be Ricky Owens, the love interest''Escape From Mystery Manor'' of Cassidy in the early days of Mystery Incorporated. Quotes "Yes rhats rit." Notes/trivia * From the beginning there were other possible candidates than Ricky Owens to be Mr. E. ** When Daphne was showing the locket to Raffalo, Mayor Jones stared with shock, then anger. He also appeared to be spying on the gang after they recovered a puzzle piece from the Darrow Mansion. ** Professor Pericles warned the gang to beware those close to them. ** Angel Dynamite seemed to recognize the missing kids, but then said she didn't. She had equipment ready to play the 8-track casette message (a obsolete format that few people would still have around). ** Corrupt CEO Ed Machine claims to be working as Mr. E's henchman. ** Mayor Jones was watching Fred and the gang with the puzzle piece. (Escape From Mystery Manor) References Category:Associates of Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Businesspeople Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Destroido Corp. employees Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove predecessors) Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters